


Let me violate you

by Uial



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uial/pseuds/Uial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Social-anxiety-teen Eren meets pierced-sexgod Levi at a metal concert. We've all seen enough yaoi to know where this is going. This is just oneshot smut. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me violate you

Eren looked up at the house. It was covered in graffiti, pictures of funny and colorful monsters next to the usual “Punk's not dead” and “All cops are bastards” slogans. The music was loud enough that Eren felt the vibration of the bass inside of his stomach, and he hadn’t even entered the building. But it was freezing outside and he had no where else to go. His sister had a date and Armin didn’t answer his phone and as embarrassing as it was, these two were his only friends. Well, technically it was his first day in this city so Eren supposed that it was normal that he hadn’t made any friends, yet. Not that he would make more friends in future. He was shy, unhealthily so. He couldn’t just talk to anyone he just met, because he would simply be unable to say anything. His palms would get sweaty and whatever thing he would like to say would stumble out of his mouth in broken syllables. 

Eren sighed and looked around. Everyone out here was smoking, probably because it wasn't allowed inside. There was a concert today, and that's why this place was the only one that was open at 1 am on a sunday. Eren guessed that it was a metalband playing, because a majority of the people around him were dressed in black and had long hair. Also it was a sunday, and he remembered something about metal fans being fond of breaking rules, especially if they were religious rules. Eren had no problem at all with the music, he rather liked metal, his problem were all these people. He didn’t like crowds, because he felt suffocated and crushed simultaneously whenever there were many people around him. But it was too cold to listen to his social anxieties now.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the handle that would open the door. A wave of sound washed over him. The music was unbelievably loud. It smelled like spilled beer and cigarets and that alone would be enough to chase him off, if it wasn’t so damn cold outside. There was a desk in front of him, placed behind it was a mountain of a man with a beard that covered his his entire belly despite it's ginormous proportion. He said something that Eren was unable to understand because of the music, so he did nothing and waited for the guy to repeat his sentence. There was a chance that he would refuse to let Eren in, he was only fifteen after all. Twenty seconds of silence later and the man rolled his eyes and knocked on a sign that said “ 10 dollars entry”. Eren was once again happy to look older than he was. He pulled his wallet out of his pocked and paid the money. Ten dollars were a lot just to get out of the cold, but he was desperate at this point. He lived with his parents and sister, but his parents were on a business trip and Mikasa really deserved a nice date for once. Winter was clearly the wrong season to lock his keys inside of the flat. He climbed another flight of stairs and entered the concert hall. 

It was more more of a room then a hall, a bar on one end and a stage on the other. The stage was claimed by five dudes with long hair. Typical setup, drummer, bassist, two guys playing the guitar and one guy screaming like he was about to be butchered. There was a cross in the background with various animal skulls nailed to it, it looked looked like somebody had also emptied a bucket of blood over it. 

The crowd seemed to like it, though. There was a mosh pit in front of stage with people jumping and repeatedly running into each other. Eren frowned at his clothes. He was dressed in regular blue jeans, leather shoes and a green pullover. Everyone else was wearing black, there was some red, too, but nobody looked quite as out of place as Eren. His glasses were steaming up, it was way to hot in here with so many people dancing on so little room. 

The people around him constantly bumped into him, or stepped on his toes while dancing. He felt the the panic raise. He needed to get out of here. Now. This was too much. Too much warmth, too many people touching him and too much noise. He couldn’t breath. Spotting the door to the toilet he hurried over to it. He entered the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it with closed eyes he tried to control his breathing. 

“Do you mind?” An angry voice interrupted him and he opened his eyes. The room was rather spacious for such a small establishment. There were three toilet cubicals on the back, three urinals on one side of the room and there was a large counter with three inserted basins on the other. The person talking leaned against the counter. It was man with long, blond hair that was tucked into a pony tail. His face was handsome with brown eye's, a small chin-beard and a slim, straight nose. He was dressed in some band shirt, black jeans with a studded belt and army boots. His cheeks were flushed and looking down Eren noticed why. There was a person kneeling in front of him. Oh god. He rushed over to the cabins and locked the door. If they wanted privacy they could have chosen not to do this in a public restroom. This was not Eren's lucky day. He had hoped to spend some time here, maybe a few hours until Mikasa would be back to open the door for him. He had no ambition whatsoever to go back and join the cheering crowd. But it would be creepy to stay here now that there was a low moan creeping through the wall. Why would anyone want a blow job on the toilet anyway? Maybe there was some kind of backroom were he could go. He just needed to be alone for a while. “Feels so good. ” It was a groaned whisper, and Eren knew, he needed to get out of there as fast as possible. 

He left the the cubicle and made a run of the bathroom door but a voice stopped him dead in his tracs. “Oi brat.” He glanced over to the counter. Apparently the one giving the blowjob had addressed him. It was a guy and Eren realized only now that he had expected it to be a girl. Thinking about it, it was somehow logical since they were in the men's room. If the blond guy was handsome, then this one was a god. His black hair was parted neatly in the middle, he had a undercut and piercings. One right and left in his bottom lip, one in his nose, two in in his right brow, and too many to even count in his earlobes. They were all black with cones and it looked ridiculously good on him. His nose was delicate, he had a small chin, high cheekbones and a perfect jawline. His eyebrows were neat, straight lines and his eyes were heavy lidded, stormy gray orbs. His expression never seemed to be anything other then annoyed which he proved while looking at Eren. The only hint at what he was doing were his pink, slightly swollen lips, which glistened in the most inviting way. The guy pointed at the basin. “You just had a piss, go wash your hands, you disgusting pig.” His voice was smooth and soft like a cat's purr. Despite his crude words it was incredibly erotic. Disgusting pig? Well Eren was not the one giving blow jobs and kneeling on the floor in a public restroom. He didn’t even bother to object, since he wouldn’t be able to form coherent words anyway. But he cursed his anxiety once more, what wouldn’t he give to be able to talk back, to defend himself. He walked over to the counter and washed his hands as fast as he could. He was standing right next to those guys and felt them looking at him, but he refused to give them any attention. 

He was in the process of drying his hands as the black haired one talked again. “Stop. Do it again. With more soap and longer, your hands are still fucking dirty.” Eren couldn’t believe this guy.

Apparently he wasn’t the only one because the blond one sight heavily. “Goddammit Levi, let this kid go and get your mouth back on my cock.“ 

Levi wasn't impressed. “Shut up, Eld or you can jerk off on your own. I can't just let this brat touch his dick and then the doorknob. I will be the next one to open the door and I will not get his dick-germs on my hands.” Eren shot him a dirty look. God, what a colossal jerk. He just had a dick in his mouth, but one in his hands was suddenly no okay? Eren wished he could point that out to him, but if were were to say something his nervousness would make him stutter, which in the end would only serve to embarrass himself. So he dried his now pristine hands for the second time and left the bathroom.

Being back in the noise and squeezed by all those people around him, he really thought about going back to the bathroom and begging to be allowed to stay there, stutter or no stutter. But that would make him look like a starker and he had ridiculed himself enough in there. He looked around and lucky for him, there was a small staircase in a corner. At the bottom there were a few people sitting on the stairs and drinking, but there was a small gap between them, so he was able to advance to a higher level. Higher level was highly exaggerated, there were only two flights until he reached a door. There was a big red sign on it that said “keep out” and Eren decided to stick by the rules. He sat down on the highest point, satisfied with being alone. The noise was also muffled, and he was thankful for that, because the band had changed and the new singer squealed far too much for his taste. At least Eren was able to appreciated the authenticity, they really sounded like they were butchering a few pigs on stage. He though about the possibility that this could be exactly what they were doing, but this club wasn’t underground enough for animal sacrifices. He took a last glimpse at this phone and there were no new calls from Mikasa, so she was still out. Placing his head at the wooden door he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, comforted by the sweet sound of dying pigs.

Someone nudged him in the side with a boot and Eren woke, wondering for a second where he was. Upon looking up he recognized the good looking dark haired guy from the bathroom. Levi looked annoyed as ever but he shoved a bottle Eren's face. Eren sniffed at it and realized that it was alcohol. He somehow needed to tell him that he wasn’t allowed to drink it, just refusing it without stating a reason would be impolite. Even if his manners were probably wasted on guys who gave blowjobs in restrooms. He looked down because looking at the man would only increase his nervousness and managed to stutter something that resembled “underage”.

He heard a thud as the guy sat down next to him and said “I know. But this is my club and you look like you need a fucking drink, so just take a sip.”

Eren was shaking by now, he was not at all used to strangers sitting next to him. He imagined that he was supposed to say something, to keep the conversation going, but there was no way. Not when he felt Levi's head leaning against his shoulder. This guy was invading his personal space to a level that was very disturbing. Without anything else to do Eren took a good gulp out of the bottle. It was sharp and bitter, but it left a trail of warmth in his stomach. All in all it wasn't that bad, so he took another swig. 

A little time later and the bottle was empty, but it wasn’t entirely his fault because the other guy also had a few good slugs. His stomach was comfortably warm, and his thoughts felt hazy and slow. But his nervousness was gone so maybe he would be able to say something to that Levi guy now. Eren really deserved a few choice words of revenge, because the way this man had pushed him around earlier was just plain rude. What intelligent statement would prove his superiority without any doubt? “You gay?” As soon as the words were out he realized that his brain wasn’t really working the way he wanted, anymore.

Levi smirked at him in mocked surprise. “How did you find out? Was it the the see-trough shirt, the piercings or the dick in my mouth?”

Eren looked at him. He was right, the shirt was revealing in a way that made Eren shiver. His chest was ripped and both of his nipples were pieced. This guy looked like he had jumped out of an expensive perfume commercial. The sort of commercial where there only was a semi nude guy flexing his muscles on screen and a voice whispered some random brand name. He was dressed in tight leather trousers that should have been illegal on him, and his black army boots reached up to his knees. Eren averted his gaze and looked at the floor instead. He would not only be shivering but also blushing if he looked any longer.

He felt a surprising strong grip on his arm. Levi yanked him up and shoved him through the now open door into a flat and onto black leather couch. The flat was sterile, there was no other word for it. There was no dust, no pictures, no personal items, just modern furniture. This was the biggest difference imaginable to the colorful and shabby house the flat was in. Wait, he was in a stranger's apartment. Didn’t his parents always tell him not to go anywhere with people he didn’t know? Well, technically he knew Levi's name and that he was gay, so he probably wasn’t a complete stranger anymore. 

Levi came back from he kitchen, he carried two glasses with liquor and gave Eren one of them. He chuckled as Eren drank the whole thing in one go. But he really needed it. Now that Levi sat next to him on the couch his nervousness threatened to leave him stunned, and he very much liked to finally say something intelligent to impress the handsome man. His phone buzzed and it took some time to make sense of the letters because they danced around and switched places. It said: “I'm home now, Eren. Where are you?”

He tried to think of an answer but Levi took his phone and typed a short message before sending it. This guy was just rude. “What did you do that for?” The words were slurred enough to conceal his anger.

“You are completely shitfaced. If I sent you home like this they will ask you where you got drunk and then I will have legal problems. So you'll just stay the night and leave whenever you are sober again. How old are you anyway?” Levi's voice was as soft and rich as the liquor and Eren found himself fascinated by the sound rather then the words. Which was why he didn’t say anything but rather stared at Levi's beautiful face.

“You stupid or something, kid? I asked how old you are?” 

This time Eren made sure to understand the words and after some minor calculating he came up with an answer. “Fifteen”

Levi licked his lips and his tongue slipped over the black spikes of his piercings. He also had a tongue piercing and Eren blushed at the lewd gesture. But the liquor had relaxed him a little, the overwhelming panic was gone. 

Levi smirked at him in a very disturbing manner. “So Eren, how about you repay me for letting you stay here?”

There words had a more than sexual connotation in Eren's brain but he couldn’t trust his thoughts anymore. His brain was flooded with pictures of Levi's abs and and his ass in these trousers and his pale throat, and his soft lips. He had only the faintest idea what the man had actually said so his answer was chaotic. “What? No money. Can't do this.”

Eren was now lying on the couch with a whispering Levi on top of him: “You have a tight virgin ass, so I guess were even.” Eren was pretty sure that this was going the wrong way. Yes, Levi was hot and he would have imagined kissing, petting and maybe getting a blowjob but nothing even near the thing that he had suggested. But these lips on his stopped this thinking completely. It was a sloppy kiss because they were both drunk but they were both desperate and it felt like a fucking paradise for them. Levi's piercings were more than a little painful on Eren's lips, but the skillful movements of his tongue were enough to distract him. Eren was mesmerized by Levi's tongue piercing and he tried to feel every little detail of it with his own muscle whenever he wasn’t busy moaning into Levi's sweet mouth. His fingers stroked though Levi's silky hair.

He felt Levi's hands slipping under his pullover and pulling it over his head. Next his glasses were gone, and he was thankful for being near-sighted. He sill saw these sharp gray eyes clouded with want in front of him. Slim fingers roamed his body and pinched his nipples, his dick twitching in anticipation. Levi interrupted their kiss and sucked at Eren's neck instead, leaving red bruises and wet skin. His warm breath sent shivers down Eren's spine and without Levi's mouth on his he was shocked by the amount of noise he made.

He felt a bite on his nipples and it was by no means a soft one, but it felt fucking delirious. The pain made him moan even louder and somehow Levi seemed satisfied because he opened Eren's jeans and pulled them off. This was going way to fast but he was already naked and it seemed a bit late to protest now. The cold air reached his erection and all he wanted was to leave. But there was a mouth on his dick and suddenly everything was all right. 

The lips slipped over his cock and he felt a sting here and there because of the piercings but the way Levi sucked made him even more drunk than he already was. There was a heat coiling up in his stomach. He felt the tongue piercing sliding over his length and Levi pressed the little metal ball against his slit. Levi looked up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes before taking Eren's cock so far in that it hit the back of his throat. It was a low pace but Eren was still painfully close to his release. Levi seemed to notice, because he sucked at the tip now, piercing swirling all over Eren's glans. He came with a groaned “Levi” an his lips. Said person still sucked at him, milking every last drop and swallowing it all. With a slight pop he finally released Eren's dick and coated his fingers in a glistening substance. 

Eren was still in the puffy haze of his high, but nothing gets you as sober as a finger in your asshole. He panicked, he squirmed, he protested, he tired to push Levi away only to get another finger shoved inside of him. 

Levi looked at him with a hint of pity in his eyes. “Stop fighting you little shit. It will happen anyway, but it will hurt a lot less if you relax.”

How was he supposed to relax? He didn’t want this. It was painful and his entrance was burning and tightening round Levi's digits. Levi put a third finger in and it still felt painful and strange. How was this ever supposed to feel good? The fingers inside of him moved now, scissoring and stroking his walls. Suddenly there was a jolt of pure bliss rushing through him, his vision darkened and his cock was hardening again. He groaned and rutted against Levi's fingers to feel that pleasure again. He manged to hit the spot one more time before Levi extracted his fingers and he let out a needy whine. His ass felt cold and empty and sore and his cock was painfully neglected.

Levi positioned himself behind Eren and he rested one of his legs on his shoulder. He opened his fly and Eren felt a thing on his entrance that was far thicker than the three fingers had been, he shot a panicked look at Levi. But Levi's pupils were blown, leaving his eyes black and greedy and somehow Eren knew that there was no fucking chance that he would stop now. Especially now that Levi placed a hand over his moth. Levi shoved his whole cock in and Eren screamed against his palm, hot tears burning in his eyes. It felt like he was about to be ripped apart. Levi's cock was far longer than his fingers and there was no lubrication this far in. Without giving him any time to adjust, Levi pulled out and then slipped back into him again, the tight heat enveloping his cock. His thrusts were rapid and desperate and Eren still screamed, with gasps of air and painful groans interrupting. Levi's hand barely muffled the sound but he didn’t stop, not even as Eren tried to push him away, both hands hands pressed against his chest. Not even as Eren's fingernails scratched over his skin leaving angry red trails. And not when Eren screamed his name, begging him. 

Levi was too far gone to stop now. He had begun this shit and he would fucking end it. The decision was already made when he found the boy in front of his door. Getting him drunk and fucking his ass without a condom was just the next logical step.

Levi's pace was fast and unrelenting, he was pounding into him as if he deliberately tried to rip the boy apart. Eren was contracting around him, still screaming and moaning his name. His name falling from Erens lips and the tears in his eyes as he looked up were too much for him. His rhythm became erratic and he came inside of the boy blacking out for a few seconds and, sinking down onto Eren's chest. He came to because there was a sticky and wet feeling on his stomach. 

He sat back up and noticed Eren's seed smeared all over both of their stomached. He was somehow relieved that the boy seemed to have fun even despite his carelessness. But this was still icky. “What the fuck, you are disgusting.” 

The kid looked up at him. “Says the guy that just swallowed my come and then came inside of me. I'm cleaning up if you allow me to fuck you next time. If there is a next time.” His expression was pleading.

Levi sighed. “Me? Bottom? The fuck no, brat. But a next time is negotiable.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betad, because it is really just porn and I wanted to write some smut^^
> 
> The inspiration and title is from “Closer” by Nine Inch Nails.
> 
> Comments, bookmarks and kudos are appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
